


Angelic Tears

by AssbuttToTheWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Alternate universe - The End, Angst, Apocalypse, Camp, Campleader Dean, Caring, Caring Castiel, Caring Dean, Cas as Dean's right hand, Character Death, Croatoan Virus, Croatoans, Croatoans Take Over The World, Dean as Camp Leader, End!verse, F/M, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Hurt Castiel, Love, Loving Dean, M/M, Other, Pain, Relationship(s), Supernatural AU - Freeform, Survival, Sweet, Teamwork, Wilderness Survival, injured cas, loving Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttToTheWorld/pseuds/AssbuttToTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End!Verse</p>
<p>The Croatoans roam the earth. <br/>Sam has said 'Yes' to Lucifer. <br/>Dean and Castiel try to survive in this hostile world together with a few other humans. While Dean leads the camp and tries to save his little brother from the devil, the injured angel becomes his right hand. And maybe more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My precious xOxOxPiEL0VAxOxOx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+precious+xOxOxPiEL0VAxOxOx).



The pacing of his running feet could be heard far through the woods. The leave-covered ground under his feet was slippery and still wet from the cold, foggy night. The woods had this bad habit of keeping the moisture long into the next day.

He heard the screams and the panting of the things that were chasing him. The small hairs in his neck began to rise. He was being chased over the landscape like an animal, without being able to use his wings. They had gotten hurt. Badly. He wasn’t able to fly anymore. He could only run.

The branch hit his face without warning. It was a whole new sensation for the angel. The pain began to slowly spread from the point of his left temple, over his cheek, down to his neck. A weird pattern in bright colours covered his sight. His feet got caught in some roots on the leave-covered floor and the angel fell. Again.

He rolled down the small hill, while leaves and branches got caught in his hair and his trench-coat. The trench-coat had seen better times in the past. Now it was ripped at the sleeves and the bottom. Its colour had faded. Time didn’t show mercy. To no one and nothing. 

The angel needed a few moments to regain his sight and to get up on his feet again. The things that were chasing him had caught up. They were even nearer than before. He could hear the panting of their breaths behind him.  
The haunted look on the angels face grew stronger, as he heard something rustle besides him. He froze in the movement. He felt fear creeping up his body which made it nearly impossible to breathe or move. His chest felt like something laid heavily upon it, pressing all air out of his vessel’s lungs. 

“CAS!” Dean's hand reached out to him. Castiel blinked in surprise. He opened his mouth to reply but the growl he heard from behind let him jump. Dean grabbed his hand “Run. C'mon Cas, hurry! They'll get us!” Dean's voice was demanding, his grip tight around the angels hand. The hunter managed to pull and push the angel in the direction of his Baby, the 67 Chevrolet Impala he had inherited from his father. He closed the doors shut and started the engine.

“Cas, you alright, buddy?” Dean looked to his right, before he set the impala back, on the road. “Are you hurt? They didn't get you, did they?” Cas only shook his head. His breath was fast, his heart pounding. The Croatoans had chased him for quite some time. “I... just need... some air...” he whispered, breathless. The angel was not used to being treated like that. Being chased, hunted. Normally he helped Dean and Sam on their hunts for monsters, ghouls, demons. He was the hunter, not the hunted one. Usually.

But these times were not normal. The Croatoan virus had spread wide and fast over the country, and then over the world. The infected people had carried the virus out of America and to Europe, Australia, Africa by plane. It spread like a wildfire through the countries and states. Until the governments realized it, it was far too late to act. It spread without being able to be stopped. The Croatoan-virus was strong and fast. Its incubation time was short and its course was fatal. Sometimes not even three hours passed from the point of infection and the outbreak. It was enough to get bitten or even only touch an infected body and its blood to get the virus too... 

Cas looked up. Dean had stopped the car and his look was worried. “Hey, man. You really alright? You seem so spaced out, buddy.” “Yes Dean, I am alright. They didn't even touch me.” Cas' voice was quiet, exhausted. The hunter got closer, his educated gaze wandered over Cas' face and his arms. There really were no signs of bites. Dean reached out for Cas' hand. “You're bleeding, you stupid feather-head.“ He sighed. Cas wanted to pull his hand back. He knew that he had cut the skin open when he fell down the hill. He had felt the pain twitching through his body, as he cut his arm on a sharp piece of wood, or stone. Cas couldn't tell exactly. The only thing he knew was that it hurt.

“I will put a bandage over it, when we have arrived at the camp. For now, take this. Your clothes will get all bloody, if you don't.” Dean reached over Cas and opened the small compartment on the shot-gun’s side. The hunter quickly found what he was searching for and handed Cas a piece of white cloth. Dean had kept it there for emergencies.   
Cas nodded silently as he took the cloth from Dean and awkwardly wrapped it around his wound, as Dean started the Impala anew and drove on. The angel felt bad. Like... really bad. He was a useless chunk of failure: An angel unable to fly and to help his friends. Unable to use his powers. Unable to protect the ones he had sworn to protect. 

Sam had said ‘Yes’.... Dean was devastated but still refused to say ‘Yes’ to Michael. And Castiel was only a helpless bystander. A tiny baby in a trench-coat.


End file.
